Another Gwen and Duncan Story
by XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX
Summary: Of course people r gonna make more GwenXDuncan stories! Its a way of life! Anyway, Gwen finally admits she love Duncan, but does he love her back? And what about Courtney? The b******* CIT? Read 2 find out! Contains kissing. Slight humor


**A GwenXDuncan One-shot, I hope you like it! Oh and, I don't own shit, squat, nothin. Just to let you know. DONT SUE ME! Gwen's POV, some parts in Duncan's POV**

"ACTORS, ACTRESS'S, INTERNS, AND CHEF, 4 O CLOCK WAKE UP CALL!" I swear, imma throw Chris' damn megaphone into the lake, which was actually a pool. I hate this show. I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. The only girls left in this competition are me, Leshawna, and Courtney. The only dudes are DJ, Justin, and...Duncan. I was totally in love with him. He doesn't know though. Little Miss CIT is obsessed with him. Even AFTER he dumped her. I was the last to get outside because i was so damn tired.

"Hey Sunshine." Duncan greeted.

"Right back at cha Juvie." he smirked. His cocky-ass smirk that i love so much. Chris smiled, not a single bag under his eye. How the hell does he get sleep? One of the mysteries of the world that no one cares about.

"Today's acting challenge is: Humor!" Duncan smiled his stupid smile. He knew he was gonna make fun of someone. I know he wishes it were Justin.

"The pairs are: Justin and Duncan, Leshawna and DJ, and Courtney and Gwen." I smirked at her. She glared at me. The CIT, or, the B-I-T-C-H, as I like to call her, is so gonna get humiliated. Thank you Chris!

"Oh, there's a twist!" Chris called out before we could leave. "No planning, you get to do a little improv!" Impovising is my specialty. I can't wait. "TO THE STAGE!" Chef shouted. I walked over to Duncan,

"You ready Duncan?" i said with a slight smirk.

"You know it Sunshine" he winked. I liked this guy since Season 1, even when Trent got in the way. He turned me into a marshmellow. Now, I'm a s'more. This boy's getting to me. I shook it off and went to the stage, Duncan following close behind.

*Leshawna & DJ*

"Listen, the group that makes me laugh the most wins! Action!" Chris yelled cheerily.

"Yo, wassup D-jaaaaaahhhh!" Leshawna fell facefirst into mud. She screamed. DJ bent over to help her up, but he farted. I was cracking up.

"That's nasty DJ" Leshawna said. DJ stood up straight, remembering something.

"Sorry, but i gotta go feed bunny," he turned and ran into a rake, stepped back into another, foward into the first one, and repeat process 10 times. I was laughing. Then they ran out of time. Chris laughed, but not alot.

"On a scale from 0-10, you get a 7." he announced. "NEXT!"

*Duncan & Justin*

"You know the rules, ACTION!"

"Hey Justin," Duncan tapped his shoulder and Justin turned around. Duncan threw a leaf at his face and Justin screamed.

"AHHHH MY FACE! NOT THE FACE! I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO BE HIT WITH SOMETHING SO BRUTAL!" I started laughing. A leaf? How pathetic can this dude get?

He then proceeded in running into a tree prop, a boulder prop, a real boulder, and a safe. All of which Duncan strategically set up. No offence, but i didn't expect him to do something that...smart. Chris was on the floor laughing.

"9! Definitely! Oh my God. Oh. Ah." Chris is so weird. Heheh. My turn.

*Me & Courtney*

"Blah, blah, ACTION!" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Goth Girl." Courtney growled.

"Nice to see you too, Sir-bitch-a-lot." Duncan chuckled.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"I didn't fart!"

"You sure? You sure smell like it." her face turned a very bright red.

"Well, at least...I don't try to steal people's boyfriends!" i stepped forward.

"How many times do i have to say it Courtney, Duncan and I are just friends! Besides, he broke up with you-"

"SHUT UP!" even I was surprised, Chris leaned in with interest, "Dunky and I are just going through relationship issues. He loves me."

"Not." he mumbled.

"Let it out girl." Leshawna said. I turned to face her. Duncan looked from Leshawna, to me.

"Gwen?" I looked back to Courtney, her eyes raging in anger.

"Yes Gothy, tell the world what you have to say. *About my boyfriend*" I sighed in defeat.

"Alright! I like Duncan ok? I liked him since Season freakin 1! I knew i couldn't have him because he had you. But it wouldn't happen anyway." i walked towards her. "Beacuse i knew you'd be there to make sure your *precious Dunky* is not in the arms of some GOTHIC FREAK! Right Courtney? I hate that you keep trying to change him. At least I love him the way he is." i stormed off and slammed the door to my trailer. I took my diary out of my bag and threw it outside. "HOPE YOU FIND WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!" I shouted, trying not to cry.

*Duncan POV*

I walked over to the girls trailer and picked up Gwen's diary. I never knew. I-I think-I might love her back. I picked up her diary and began reading.

_Hey Diary,_

_ I just want to go home. I wish I would get kicked off already. Justin's being a whiny little pussy about his face and Courtney is really pissing me off. But most of all, I want to get away from Duncan. I'm falling more and more in love with him every day. I'm afraid I'll say something dumb that'll ruin our friendship. But it's not like he loves me back. He'll probably go back to Courtney for some stupid reason. But I'd also miss him. His toned body, his eyebrow that Courtney hates, his mohawk that she also hates, just, everything. I wish i could tell him. I really do. Oh well. I'll probably be a gothic loner for the rest of my life like Courtney says. But I won't cry. I promised I wouldn't. Not for someone who doesn't love me._

She loves me? Leshawna walked over to me.

"Listen Duncan, she's been wanting you this whole season and more. CIT just kept gettin in the way. Boy you'd go talk to her if you know what's good for you." I smiled at her last comment.

"Alright." i knock on the door.

"Go away." Gwen mumbled.

"Don't make me break down this door." i warned. She opened the door. I gave her the diary.

"Thanks. I guess I over-reacted. Sorry." I closed the door and hugged her, she was surprised but hugged back.

"If i knew Gwen, we would've been together." she looked at me with her beautiful onyx eyes and smiled.

"Really?" I nodded.

"From your black and teal hair, to your sexy combat boots." she giggled. She then pulled me in for a kiss.

*Gwen POV*

I couldn't help it, I had to kiss him. He willingly kissed back. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance, so i happily let him, and we did the tongue tango, lets just say. We parted for air and smiled at each other. "Does this mean we're an item now?" i asked.

"You know it babe." he answered. I smiled.

The next day, Courtney knew about us.

"WHAT THE HELL DUNCAN! YOU ARE *MINE!*" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"We broke up weeks ago Courtney!" he protested. She screamed then walked away.

"To the mess hall?"

"To the mess hall."

After some heavy duty "Acting training" supervised by Chef, we hit the reward ceremony thing, to figure out it was a reward challenge. Justin won, and got a free night in a 5-star hotel. Good riddance. I walked to the confession and used a rock to bash up the camera so i could pee in peace.

*Duncan POV*

"Hey, Duncan." i turned to see Courtney.

"What?" i said coldly.

"I'm sorry." it looked convincing but my gut feeling was telling me otherwise. "Listen baby, we can fix us. We'll have a future, and Gwen doesn't have to be apart of it." She got closer, and closer.

"No." was all I said. Suddenly, she attacked my lips with hers. Her's were cold and demanding, unlike Gwen's soft, warm ones. She go and walked away. What the hell is her problem. I turned to see-Gwen. She wasn't crying. But she didn't look mad. More, disappointed. She was leaning against the tree watching me and shaking her head.

"Listen, Gwen-" she put her hand and I stopped.

"No. You listen. I admitted my love for you an national t.v, you read my diary, you told me you loved me, i had growing feelings for you every day. And you, kiss Courtney." she walked up to me. She was trying her best not to cry. "I thought you were above that. But, that's ok. As long as you're happy. I don't want to get in your way. I don't want to make you miserable. Go. Go to your 'Princess'-Dunky."

*Gwen POV*

i emphasized the last 2 words dramatically. I walk away, leaving Duncan alone.

"Let me explain, Sunshine-"

"Don't call me that. Please." i said back. I turned my running into an full-speed run. I started crying now. I burst into the trailer. and shut the door. Leshawna looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Girl, what happened to you?" she asked.

"Duncan." i explained what i saw, and my friend was outraged.

"Imma crush that little white boy!" i heard banging on the door. If it was Courtney, there would be hell to pay.

"Gwen! I need to talk to you!" Duncan. I sighed.

"Just let him in." Leshawna stepped out, and Duncan stepped in.

"Please, let me explain." he pleaded. I crossed my arms.

"Go on."

"Listen, Courtney kissed me. I didn't kiss back."

"But you didn't break away either." i glared at him.

"I was completely shocked. That's why i didn't pull away. I know you don't wanna hear it, but it's the truth and you deserve to know. I'm sorry." he looked at me. Regret written all over his face. I forgave him, but i want to know how he really feels.

"Prove it. Show me how much you love me." he became a little aggravated.

"Gwen! Look at me! I'm going insane! I need to be with you all the time. This might sound really cheesy but it's like when you're here, you fill the hole in my heart, while Courtney only makes it bigger." he dropped onto his knees. "I love you, Gwen, i fucking love you! I would travel through hell and back just to be with you. I'd take that bullet for you any day. Even if it kills me. But it wouldn't matter. Because if you live, i live. Gwen, you are my life, and I need to protect it(no pun intended)." i smiled and knelt next to him.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words." i smiled. He laughed and hugged me. "You know," i whispered in his ear, "I already forgave you, I just wanted to see your-emotional side." he looked at me and smirked. Cocky-ass delinquent.

"Sneaky. I like that." he flirted. He kissed me and all was better. Courtney was forgotten, Chris was forgotten, even Chef in his pink prom dress that i thought would scar me for life was forgotten. All that matters was that Duncan was with me. Forever and into eternity.

**The End!**

**Ending was kind corny, and i think it was a bit rushed. But i think its ok. Weeeeeeelllllllllll, now you get to tell me wat you pplz think! Review plz!**

**~Kandi~**


End file.
